warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Little Pawprints
Little ''Pa''wprint''s'' Episode Four, Season one, of Cold. Enjoy <3 Little Pawprints I sniffed the air. Lashing my tail, whacking Snowbreeze in the process, I snarled softly. The cold wind blew around me, and I feared that another storm would rise. The clouds brewed overhead, pondering whether or not it should release its wrath. Why can't I find him? That was the one question that revolved around in my mind. No matter how many times I trekked across the icy lands, not one trace was to be found. Frustration coursed through me as the day went on. Even Minnowfur had found a better trail then I did. I wanted to find him first, to prove that I was more than just a "rogue she-cat". One that couldn't do anything but lose companions. "Reedtail!" I wailed. Minnowfur glanced at me in surprise, and saw the tears flowing down. "It's okay..." She murmured. "It wasn't your fault." Under normal circumstances, Dawnfur would have snorted and replied with a snide remark. But she was still shivering from her near death yesterday. "But it was." I whispered brokenly. "It was." Turning away from the group, I let the StarClan forbidden tears flow down. "It was." I repeated louder. Minnowfur shook her head and guided me back to the cave. "Sit here, Storm. We'll hunt. You rest." She sounded like she was speaking to a little kitten who had just lost her mother. Then it hit me. Minnowfur was grieving too, but she wasn't blaming herself. Who does she blame? I ask myself. The gray she-cat padded wearily back outside to search. Crowheart was hunting, but all the prey was hiding from the terrible storm that had struck just a day ago. Reedtail... "Dawnfur! Share this hare with us!" The ShadowClan warrior darted over to join them. Crowheart called out. "Storm!" I swore that I heard murmurs and saw shaking heads as the Clan cats continued to eat. Minnowfur whispered. "Let her rest, we'll give her prey later. She isn't well." Isn't well... The thought bounced in my mind as I crouched there, eyes tightly closed. I felt fur brush against me and I squeezed it tighter. "Storm, it wasn't your fault." "Crowheart, did Reedtail tell you that?" He shrugged and muttered. "No, but no one blames you." "But Reedtail does." "Did he tell you that?" "I can just tell." "Storm, you're being a rabbit-brain." "Thanks." I cuold tell Crowheart was rolling his eyes. "Hang on, I'll get some prey for you." I didn't try to stop him as the sweet and caring tom slid out. I felt the breeze whisk by and shivered. Crowheart was back in seconds and nudged a vole towards me. "I'm not hungry." "Mhm." "I'm not hungry." "Mhm." "Fine." I growled, hauling myself up and sniffed at the vole. It smelled of Crowheart and of the icy world outside. Will leaf-bare ever end? Nibbling the vole, I watched as Crowheart licked his black fur and his white underbelly. He washed his paw, then his face, and then his tail. He moved so gracefully that I could not take my eyes off him. It would be a crime to. He glanced up and I sheepishly dipped my head down to kep eating. When I finished my meal, I licked my lips and nudged Crowheart gently. "Thank you." He purred, but before he could reply, I headed outside. Snow was falling now, and I sighed. Snowbreeze slid out behind me, and whispered. "You alright?" "Yeah." I mewed. I watched as the snow spiraled down and landed softly on the ice-covered grounds. Snowbreeze sighed. "It's beautiful." I didn't ask what. It was obvious. As the snow drifted down, the ground glittered with happiness. Snowbreeze giggled and dashed in to snow. She leaped and shouted as she tumbled and fell. Dawnfur streaked out and chased after Minnofur. Even Crowheart slid out behind me, smiling. As I watched my companions tumble about yowling, I couldn't help but smile as well. I leaned against Crowheart and whispered. "Why don't you join in?" "Why don't you?" I purred and mewed. "I'll make you join in." I scooped up a pawful of snow and flung it at the black tom. He squealed like a kit and dashed after me, "I'm gonna get you!" He growled playfully. "Try and get me!" I shrieked, dancing away. I bounced lightly off the snow and ducked as a flying snowball whistled past. Crowheart snarled softly and his eyes twinkled as he crouched down. Suddenly I was knocked off balance. At first, I thought Crowheart had gotten me, and I blushed slightly. But he was still crouched there, staring at something in shock. Snowbreeze was burrowed next to me, eyes shinning with laughter. "You didn't see that coming did you?" She laughed and danced away. I purred and bounded after her. "I'm going to get you back!" The day went on like that, and I couldn't help but feel happy that I was here with them. Even if some of them hated me for what happened to Reedtail. ~*~ Crowheart sat thinking. Storm was sitting in the back of the cave, and her eyes were tightly shut. Why was she so sensitive? It wasn't her fault. Then Crowheart glanced at Minnowfur. The gray she-cat's eyes were misting up, and Dawnfur nudged her gently. Even with her barbed tongue, Dawnfur still had a caring side towards Clan cats, even from another Clan. But against Storm... He lowered his body so he was crouched low. Snowbreeze had gone out to hunt, and the wind was blowing fiercer now. Snowbreeze said it might start to snow again. The black tom sighed softly, and nodded to Snowbreeze who slipped in. The white she-cat's eyes glowed as she rubbed against Crowheart. His eyes softened, but he couldn't help but glance at Storm. How was he going to tell Snowbreeze that he liked Storm? The WindClan she-cat smiled and purred. "I'm glad you were chosen for this too." Crowheart purred slightly. "I'm glad to be chosen too." Though inside, he wanted to tell Snowbreeze that she wasn't the she-cat he had in mind. "You're so sweet, Crowheart." She whispered softly. "I wish you lived in WindClan." He shuddered slightly. "I love the trees though, Snowbreeze. There isn't a way for us to be mates..." "But what if there was?" Her eyes sparked with hope. Involuntarily, Crowheart's eyes flickered over to Storm. Snowbreeze saw his eyes glance over, and she looked over to. "Oh..." She mewed, taking a step back. "I'm sorry I came in randomly..." Crowheart reached to stop her as she padded away, but Snowbreeze whisked away to sit beside Storm. Why can't I do anything right? Why did Bramblestar choose me? ~*~ Snowbreeze wanted to cry, badly. Since she saw him at a Gathering, five moons ago, she had had a crush on him. The black pelt with those glimmering yellow eyes. He was so handsome... Why must life be so hard? Now, she had the chance to tell him that she loved him. But she saw his gaze go over to Storm, and she knew he loved her. A rogue of all cats. Then Snowbreeze shook herself. She shouldn't blame Storm. Storm was brave to venture out to save Clan cats. It wasn't her problem. Glancing over the gray, sleeping she-cat, Snowbreeze let out a soft sigh. She didn't blame Storm for Reedtail's death, though she couldn't say the same about Minnowfur. The RiverClan she-cat still hadn't gotten over Reedtail. Everything seems so wrong in this icy world. With the frost and snow covering the whole land, there wasn't a single plant in sight. All the trees were covered in frost, and all the grass were buried. It was all just a white, frosty world. I can't seem to remember the greenery of new-leaf. For the past moon, Snowbreeze had been facing snowstorms and frost. She couldn't seem to remember the warm days of new-leaf. Being a WindClan cat who had the first snowfall, she knew how to hunt under snowy conditions. Is life even worth living? She had questioned this for so long. All through her life she imagined herself as a mother, nursing kits. But now, after Crowheart's rejection, she realized how important being a warrior was. ~*~ Reedtail... Where are you? She wanted to cry so badly. Her future mate, her love, her Reedtail, was gone. Probably dead. Minnowfur told herself that she didn't hate Storm, didn't blame the rogue, but in truth, she did. Why are you gone? Why did he have to leave? She loved him so much that she feared that she was going to have kits with him before she was ready. She shivered, and almost thought she felt her belly move a bit. She glanced down. It was getting a little big. Life isn't fair. Reedtail was gone now, and he's been gone for three days. Minnowfur felt sorrow, and wished he was still here with her. If only... ~*~ Dawnfur lashed her tail. She was furious that she had to have that rogue save her in the snowstorm. Perhaps she should have obeyed Snowbreeze and stay back, but she wanted to do something. Not just sit in cave watching the storm brew around them. Storm. She was the rogue who was leading the Clan cats to the new hunting spot. Perhaps Dawnfur should consider her as brave, but she hated rogues. Rogues had once raided her home and killed her beloved brother. Never in a lifetime... Never had she experienced life with rogues who were courteous, and not murderuos. But this was the case for Storm. The rogue was kind, and cared about the survival of the Clan cats. She was risking her own life for them. Maybe I should forgive them... ~*~ I woke up in the morning light as I blinked to adjust to the abnormal light. The sunlight was reflecting off the glittering snow, and I could barely see past the entrance of the cave. "Look!" I rushed over, seeing Snowbreeze bending over something. "What is it?" Snowbreeze gave me a strange look that I dismissed as she stepped back. I peered at it, squinting my eyes against the strong light. Oh... "Pawprints..." I breathed softly. "Pawprints...." Minnowfur leaped forward. "It could be Reedtail's." All of us brightened with that sentence, and I could feel hope rise again. We ''can find him.'' I told myself, We ''will. ''The End... Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Cold